


Slip'n SLide

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Odd socks, Pink Sock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute levi, eren loves this man, erens inlove, grey sock, idk - Freeform, no smut tho, only fluff, slip and slide, slipping in socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: Eren comes home to something he did not expect.





	Slip'n SLide

Eren sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders, skipping 2 steps at a time up the stairs as he made his way to the apartment he shares with Levi. The elevator was still malfunctioning and the manager was finally getting it fixed. His clothes was like a second layer of skin as it stuck to him, the heat unbearable and having to climb 6 flights of stairs wasn't as fun as it sounded.

Reaching a hand into his right pocket, he fished out a set of keys attached to a key ring. Levi had been so kind enough to add a name tag to each key because Eren was never able to find the right one (It wasn't his fault! All the keys looked exactly the same). Unlocking and shoving the door open, he had only taken a few steps into the apartment when his arms were suddenly full with a grinning Levi whose eyes were closed and cheeks flush red as if he'd been running a marathon.

Music was playing in the background which Eren immediately recognized as "toxic" by Britney Spears. The air-con also seemed to be on as a wave of cool air brushed over Eren's sweaty figure. He had also dropped his suitcase in favor of holding the smaller male.

"Hey" Levi whispered, smile large as he stared lovingly into teal eyes. He was dressed in an overlarge shirt -which Eren swore he's been trying to find for over a month now- and 2 odd socks. One pink and the other Grey.

"Hey there" Eren murmured back and kissed the tip of Levi's nose who let out a small laugh. Before Eren could ask how his day was going, Levi was already out of his arms and half-way down the long narrow hallway, laughing loudly as he stumbled to a stop so he wouldn't hit the wall. He turned and disappeared into the kitchen, just sliding on the tiles of the kitchen floor in his socks. 

Eren watched quietly as Levi came back out of the kitchen and ran for a few seconds before keeping his feet planted flat on the ground once again as he slid about a meter or more. A squeaking sound filling the quiet room as the socks were dragged against the wooden floorboards, Levi's arms reaching out to keep himself balanced and making sure he wouldn't crash into anything. 

Levi once again slid into Eren's arms who was ready for it and caught him. He practically had hearts for eyes as he stared down at his boyfriend who was laughing gleefully. Nothing else mattered in that moment. But it did explain why the rug in front of the door was always ruffled up. Never mind his boyfriends weird quirk, he was absolutely adorable and this cut the cake.

"I love you" Eren sighed out and pressed his forehead against his boyfriends forehead, staring into steel colored eyes which tried to break eye contact but failed miserably, instead the raven's cheeks lit up a soft shade of red to show his embarrassment which was cute. Eren leaned down to kiss Levi.

"I know" Levi murmured but before Erens' lips could make contact with the smaller mans, he was already out of his arms and once again sliding down the hallway.

 _'I really love that man'_ Eren thought as he shrugged off his shoes, might as well join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short DX I wanted to write it as quick as I could


End file.
